The present invention relates to a system for measuring the quantity of a liquid contained in a tank, such as a fuel tank mounted on a vehicle.
Japanese Utility Model provisional publication Sho No. 51-80158 discloses one example of such a liquid quantity measuring system. In this system, two liquid level detectors are disposed on a diagonal line of a liquid tank, apart from each other. The output signals of these liquid level detectors are added to give indication of the residual liquid quantity. This measuring system is suitable for a tank whose shape is a rectangular parallelepiped or other symmetrical shape. However, this measuring system is unsatisfactory when the shape of a liquid tank is unsymmetrical and complicated.